A missão
by beka K
Summary: Um coraçao de ferro é capaz de amar ?


_**Cap 1 – Notícias**_

Era quase sempre uma previa da vida perfeita . Todas as noites eram de lembranças , sempre ele sonhava com ela , e com os dias mais felizes .

Nunca fora considerado sentimental , onde já se viu pensava ele , um agente secreto do governo sentimental , nem poderia dar chance a tais regalias , porém quando se tratava dela , o mundo já não era mundo , e a razao abandonava qualquer raciocinio . Então quando se tratava dela , e somente quando estava na solidão de seu apartamento ele se dava ao luxo de deixar algumas lagrimas rolarem . Não se podia chamar de choro , choro é quando o desespero toma conta de nós e permitimos . Isso ele só sentiu quando naquela maldita missão ele a perdeu .

Deixando no travesseiro a felicidade dos sonhados momentos se levantou e foi se arrumar para o trabalho .

Era um homem bonito , loiro , alto , com o corpo definitivamente de quem praticava exercicios , porém carregava uma expressão de poucos amigos no olhar , o tipo de pessoa que se aproveita dos fatos sofridos da vida para se guardar dentro de si mesmo e não demonstrar sentimentos ,sem ser cobrado por isso .

Depois do trajeto percorrido , chegou ao escritorio , dentro de um prédio alto que resplandecia magnitude . Tipico de quem quer esbanjar .

Noite dificil ? - perguntou Mirouk , seu amigo mais proximo .

Bah , - reclamou – normal . E o que tem por aqui hoje ? - perguntoou querendo desviar o assunto

O chefe convocou uma reuniao em meia hora na sala dele , parece que tem missão nova pintando .

Finalmente , isso aqui tava tao parado que já não aguentava mais o tédio .

Inuyasha – chamou por ele uma mulher de cabelos longos pretos que acabava de entrar na sala.-

Olha , eu sei que você não vai querer me escutar , mas eu acho melhor você não se envolver nessa missão .- relatou surpreendendo-o . Ele nunca ficava fora de nenhuma missão e Sango sabia disso , e alem de tudo odiava ser "mandado" por alguém , mesmo que por uma pessoa pela qual ele tinha um imenso respeito , por ter sido a melhor amiga daquela que ele não conseguia esquecer .

Sango , ta maluca?! Porque diabos eu ficaria fora de qualquer missão ? E afinal do que essa se trata ?

Eu não posso falar agora , na reunião tudo vai ser explicado , e sinceramente eu não quero entrar nesse assunto antes de ser extremamente necessario . Eu sabia que te pedir não ia adiantar , mas quis falar pra minha consciencia ficar tranquila . Agora já fiz minha parte . Nos vemos depois então . E Mirouk , para de olhar pra minha bunda . - falou enquanto virava as costas para os dois .

Do jeito que ela está falando , só pode se tratar de um assunto .

Os assassinos da Kagome .- constataram juntos o que já rondava suas mentes .

A espera por 30 minutos nunca havia sido tao longa , o barulho dos ponteiros martelavam como uma horripilante musica que não findava . Até que finalmente Inuyasha viu seu chefe cruzar a porta da sala de reuniões .

Pela presença de todos aqui imagino que Sango já tenha comentando alguma coisa – disse direcionando o olhar a moça . - No entanto , isso já era previsto . Sem mais rodeios . Sim , o assunto é o desaparecimento da Kagome a 8 meses atras .

Assassinato – retificou Inuyasha – Vocês odeiam adimtir que ela foi assassinada durante uma de suas brilhantes missoes , na qual eu disse que isso ia acontecer . Mas acho que é melhor você começar a assumir seus erros . Aproveita pra admitir também que a minha presença naquela missão não era dispensável , e que se seu ego e ciume não tivessem feito você me deixar de fora ela ainda estaria viva .

Agora que seu desabafo já terminou eu creio , vamos esclarecer de uma vez por todas algumas coisas . Eu não vou admitir que ela foi assassinada , eu não vou admitir que a missão falhou , porque nenhuma dessas coisas aconteceu .

Um ar de tensão , incredulidade e esperança começou a rondar a sala , onde todos pareciam fingir não entender ou pelo menos querer ter total certeza que o que eles haviam escutado não era um total absurdo .

Realmente , houve alguns erros na missão . Mas o plano estruturado e que nenhum de vocês sabia , era que Kagome passaria por assassinada , para se introduzir na mafia . Com sua vida real "findada" ela poderia montar um disfarce perfeito . Ela relutou um pouco em mentir para vocês 3 sobre sua morte , mas no final acabei conseguindo convence-la . Infelizmente , a 3 dias , durante uma reunião da mafia houve um atentado a família a qual ela estava inserida . O que me leva a nossa reunião atual . Com o atentado , ela foi gravemente ferida , assim , tivemos que intervir e traze-la de volta ao Japão , ela está se recuperando .

Era tanta informação que nenhum deles sabia exatamente como reagir , parecia mais um dos sonhos de Inuyasha onde tudo ficava bem , com uma explicação para tudo que aconteceu .

No entanto – ai estava a dose de realidade – Kagome perdeu a memoria . Ela continua com suas habilidades de treinamento do serviço secreto do governo , continua com conhecimento de mundo , mas não se lembra de nada de sua vida particular .

Falou se aproximando de Inuyasha . - Eu sinto muito , e eu sei que isso pode ser comparado com a noticia da morte dela , mas tenha certeza , minha filha o amava muito . E agora eu estou falando como pai dela , e não seu chefe .

_**Cap 2 , O retorno**_


End file.
